


Non-Essential Data

by Rumbutt



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Funny, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumbutt/pseuds/Rumbutt
Summary: 9S and 21O get frustrated with the fact that 2B and 6O won’t ask each other out.  Dating: HACKED.





	Non-Essential Data

 

“Pod, what data do you have on this?” 2B's voice seemed normal enough, or it would've if 9S hadn't been working with her long enough to recognize the slight hint of excitement in her voice.

“This species of plant was commonly referred to as 'lilac' by humanity,” came Pod 042's monotone reply. 9S couldn't help but attribute a degree of amusement to the Pod's response, though he knew he was imagining it.

“Take an image and transmit the data to 6O.”

“Working... data transmission complete.”

9S sighed, “How many is that now?”

“Unit 2B has cataloged and transmitted visual data on 179 flowering plant species to Operator 6O,” Pod 153 responded.

“It was a rhetorical question Pod.” 9S shook his head. “2B?”

The android turned to her partner, the slight upward curve of her lips quickly replaced by a look of concern. “What is it?”

“You've been sending 6O _a lot_ of pictures of flowers... are you ever gonna--”

“Going to what?”

“Y'know...” 9S paused, “ask her out?

2B recoiled as if burned. “What?! No... of course not. I couldn't. I'm just...”

“...sending her pictures of every flower we come across?”

2B scoffed, her usual emotionless mask slipping back into place. “It's important to ensure that my operator's morale is high in order to maintain mission effectiveness.”

“Yeah, yeah... morale... mission effectiveness. Got it.”

 

\---

 

“21Oooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!”

21O made a practiced step to the side as 6O came barreling down the corridor of the bunker with her arms outstretched, narrowly avoiding the incoming hug and causing 6O to stumble briefly before she righted herself. “What is it, 6O?”

“Look at this,” 6O bubbled as she transferred data to 21O's visual centers. 21O obliged her exuberant colleague and opened the packet. “2B sent it to me! It's called a lilac, isn't it pretty?”

“I suppose someone might find it aesthetically pleasing,” 21O carefully kept her face neutral as she replied, suppressing a bit of annoyance at herself that she had nearly smiled.

“I wish I could have the real thing, or go down and see it in person,” 6O looked down for a moment. “But 2B sends me so many pictures it's almost as good!” She seemed to swoon, if any android could it was 6O, and then leaned against the wall to support herself, a dreamy expression painted on her face as she stared off into space. “2B is _soooooo_ nice, don't you think 21O?”

21O clenched her fist, struggling to keep her face neutral. “She does seem to go out of her way to provide you with non-essential data. Have you considered inviting her to take part in recreational activities with you?”

6O lept into the air, startled, and waved her hands wildly in front of her. “Oh, nononononono I couldn't. 2B wouldn't want to take time away from her missions for me,” 6O protested. “She _definitely_ doesn't feel that way. She's just... being nice. That's all.”

“Of course,” 21O nodded in feigned agreement. “She is very friendly and outgoing, after all.”

6O looked confused for moment, and 21O hoped that she might actually take the hint... but no, she nodded, gave a cheery “Yeah, she IS!” and proceeded to bounce away. 21O found herself placing her hand on her face in frustration, even though she shouldn't be displaying emotion.

 

\---

 

They'd now transmitted data on 226 flowers to 6O. Several times 2B had _scolded_ 9S for not pointing out flowers that she could send photos of to 6O. She'd even begun transmitting new photos of flowers that she'd already sent data for. And she wouldn't ask 6O out. Her excuses bordered on the ridiculous and led 9S to one conclusion. She was scared. In fact, this was probably the only thing 2B had ever been scared of, certainly the only thing she'd been afraid of since 9S had known her.

“Operator 21O to 9S, it's time for your regularly scheduled contact.”

“Hey Operator, 9S here,” he responded over the radio. “Nothing to report. Except flowers, of course.” 9S flinched, anticipating a scolding from 21O over transmission of “non-mission critical information,” instead...

“Acknowledged,” 21O sighed, “I wish they'd just go out already. Er, I mean, 21O out.”

The operator cut the connection off sharply, leaving 9S stunned. Not at the cut-off, that was pretty common with 21O, but at the content of the call. It sounded like he was just as frustrated with this never ending dance as he was... Maybe they could do something about it.

 

\---

 

She'd had enough. 21O was tired of 6O being a blind, insecure idiot and she knew just what to do. 2B was very clearly infatuated, but 6O couldn't see it, so 21O would have to take care of it for her. She sat down on her bunk and scanned through her data, looking for one thing in particular. After a few moments, she found it.

She took a moment to admire the images of 6O. While she would never admit it to anyone else, she found such things very pleasing, at least when she had complete privacy. 21O supposed that ethically it had been a little questionable for her to keep copies, after she'd helped 6O by erasing the data from the servers before anyone else found it, but it had paid off. It was the perfect material to break 2B and 6O out of their silly stalemate.

She hacked into the server and spoofed 6O's address, and then composed an email to 2B. That was the hardest part. She needed to match 6O's bubbly, frivolous tone, which was the most unnatural thing in the world to her. She finally managed though, and sent the email with the image data attached. Now all she had to do was wait for 2B to check her mail, and then inevitably contact 6O. She allowed herself the pleasure of a small smile as she deleted the images from her personal data. It would've felt wrong to keep them now that she had put them to good use.

 

\---

 

“What are you doing, 9S?”

9S disconnected from the access point. He had finished, sending an email from 2B's account with a short amount of video data attached. He hadn't even bothered to write out a message, since the video would speak for itself. He felt nervous, even though he knew there was no way for 2B to look over his shoulder to see what he was working on.

“Oh nothing, just reading some mail from the bunker.”

“Good call, I should check mine too.” 2B interfaced with the access point. “Oh, there's something from 6O...”

“That was quick,” 9S muttered.

“What?”

“Nothing, I was just saying we should make it quick,” 9S covered. “You ready, 2B?”

2B didn't respond. 9S swung around to see 2B speechless with a stunned look on her face and... was she blushing?

 

\---

 

Whatever 21O had expected, it wasn't this. 6O had received _some_ kind of message, literally _squeaked_ and then bolted to her room. Which 21O now found herself standing outside of, talking to a very flustered 6O through the door.

“6O, what's the matter?”

“Nothing's the matter... I mean... things are very, very, very good! Like, _waaaaaayyyyy_ too good... which I guess is what's the matter...” 6O was babbling. “21O, I don't know how to deal with this, okay?”

“Deal with what 6O? You're not making any sense.”

“Uh... well... 2B... uh, she... sent me... something...”

“That must be one hell of a flower,” 21O snorted.

“It's... notaflower.”

“Oh?” 21O was intrigued. “What is it then?”

“It's...” there was a long pause. That just kept getting longer.

“6--”

“IT'SHERBUTT”

“Oh-- wait, what?!”

“It's a video of her butt 21O and it is... very, _very_ nice.”

21O couldn't help a slight chuckle. “That was fast.”

The door slid open and 21O was confronted with 6O staring her in the face. “What was fast?”

“Ummmmm...”

6O stuck a finger into her chest. “What. Was. Fast. 21O?”

21O quickly determined there was no getting out of this. “Well, you know those images you took of yourself when you used that unauthorized supplement...?”

6O managed to blush even harder, though it hardly seemed physically possible. “You mean the e-drug... the ones with me wearing the... uh...”

“Lingerie,” 21O finished for her.

“The ones...” 6O's blush shifted from embarrassment to anger. “That you promised to delete?!”

“I did,” 21O actually gulped, “I did delete them. Off the public server. But it seemed a shame to... uhh...”

“To what?”

“To completely destroy something so... beautiful. So I kept a copy,” 21O admitted, hanging her head. “And I sent it to 2B using your email... to help move things along.”

“Oh. Um... is that why she...” 6O made a vague, helpless gesture.

“I'd assume so.”

6O's eyes hardened again. “Do you still--”

“No,” 21O exclaimed, holding up her hands defensively. “I deleted my copy after I sent it.”

6O stared at her a moment longer than sighed. “I shouldn't trust you, but I do. And, thanks, I guess.”

 

\---

 

2B was blushing furiously. 9S hadn't even known she could blush.

“2B to Operator, come in Operator.”

“2B? 6O here. Um. Uh. How are you?”

“I'm fine 6O. Did you... um,” 2B stuttered slightly.

“Yes, 2B?”

“Thanks for the... images, 6O.”

“Do you... like them, 2B?”

“YES,” 2B blurted, covering her mouth in embarrassment. “I mean... you're very,” she gestured helplessly, trying to find the words.

“I'm glad you enjoyed them 2B!” 6O beamed. “I liked what you sent me too!”

“What I sent you...” 2B was confused for a moment. “You mean the flowers...?”

“No, silly,” 6O giggled. “I mean... y'know... _you._ ”

“Me?” 2B turned and took in the guilty look on 9S's face. “6O, I'm going to call you right back and then we can talk about... maybe going on a date?”

“Really, 2B?!”

“Yeah, I just have to... deal with something really quick, first.”

“Okay! Talk to you soon 2B!”

2B smiled as she ended the call and raced to catch up with the already running 9S.

 

 


End file.
